The Final Threshold
by Magical Authoress
Summary: When age hangs in the balance and love is at stake, life drastically alters for our primary characters -- sometimes too drastically.


A/N: And MagicalMe has indeed returned. So sorry! Life/high school got in the way. Enjoy.  
  
"Past the point of no return, the final threshold."  
  
I have come to learn over the years that even the smallest mistake can alter the outcome of life. Although one can say that life itself can be a promising teacher, my experiences say otherwise. The ostensibility of it all seems devious, but I can assure you that this is not so. In fact, it all started the day I left the place I had come to know as home for the most important seven years of my life.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Granger?" the Headmaster politely inquired, causing me to lose my train of thought.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
The man smiled down upon me and his eyes twinkled in delight. "May I request your presence as soon as you are finished with your work?"  
  
"Certainly, sir."  
  
He nodded and began to walk away, robes billowing around him.  
  
It was Graduation Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The festivities had forced everyone into chipper moods, all except for myself. This was not a day of celebration - on the contrary; this was a day of grieving. This is where our paths divert and we go about different courses. As if this wasn't enough, my hunger of learning would soon be jerked into famine, as my schooling would come to an end.  
  
"Hermione," a voice softly whispered in my ear.  
  
I turned around and my own chocolate brown eyes were met by a shocking emerald green burning with concern. My mouth wore a strained smile, and I managed to speak.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
He in turn raised a black eyebrow. "Are you alright?"  
  
I sighed in frustration, knowing no one could have possibly shared my feelings on such a delicate matter. "We're leaving," I said simply.  
  
He nodded solemnly until I found my voice again.  
  
"My life was here; I felt alive in these walls. Until I reach an institution of higher learning, I'm afraid I will never be alright."  
  
The gravity of my words must have struck Harry, because his face now wore a weary expression.  
  
"Hermione, you're brilliant. You have nothing to worry about," he told me gently.  
  
I knew he would never understand, so I merely nodded in hopes that he would leave me alone. He obeyed my wish and I watched as he strolled merrily down the corridor, most probably to meet his newfound girlfriend Ginny Weasley.  
  
I was quite delighted when it was brought to my attention that Harry had finally discovered the youngest Weasley and that they had finally began dating. I had no such luck in my love life, unless one counted Viktor Krum, whom I certainly didn't. As sweet as the young Bulgarian man was, he did not understand me as a person, nor did I him. In our sixth year, Ron had declared his feelings for me, of which I'm afraid weren't mutual. He sulked for quite sometime, but soon realized the fact that he had put our friendship in peril, and he quickly apologized for his actions.  
  
Soon I managed to pull myself up from my place at the lunch table and I began walking down the halls of Hogwarts, headed towards the Head common room I shared this past year with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy had changed during the last part of our schooling. During the ongoing war with Voldemort, his father playing a substantial role, he was offered a spot among the highest ranks of Death Eaters. Draco had suddenly refused, putting himself at risk. Lucius Malfoy plotted the death of his own son, and in his rage, ended up killing himself. As usual, Harry put a stop to the Dark Lord and defeated him once and for all. Draco and his mother survived and had returned to the Light Side for good. He and I had become fairly good friends, especially since our jobs as Head Girl and Boy required so much collaboration.  
  
I stepped into the spacious room and saw Draco sitting in front of the fire looking rather grim. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, I crept over to him and saw his solemn face gazing intently into the roaring flames.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He looked up at me, startled. "What?"  
  
I smiled. "Nothing, just checking." I seated myself beside him on the plush rug and looked at him. "Are you sad as well?"  
  
"I don't know what to do with myself now," he said sincerely.  
  
"I don't either."  
  
"I half feel like all the Wizarding world still needs me to prove myself."  
  
"Then perhaps you should go into Auror training," I suggested.  
  
His face lit up in a smile. "That could be taken into consideration. Thanks."  
  
I nodded. "Anything to help."  
  
"Now will you let me help you?"  
  
I stared at his choice of words in awe.  
  
"I know what's going on with you," he said.  
  
"But I hardly think you can fix my problems," I scoffed.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't suppose I could."  
  
I honestly didn't know what to think, so I decided to go up to the Headmaster's office for that talk he had asked me for. Excusing myself from Draco's company, I scurried out the portrait hole and quickly strode down the corridors until I came to a stone statue of a gargoyle on my left.  
  
"Pumpkin ," I told it, and the gargoyle jumped aside revealing a handsome entrance. I slowly crept my way up the staircase to find a jovial headmaster seated at his desk.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger," he acknowledged and offered me a seat.  
  
"Was there something amiss, sir?"  
  
His face grew somber and he gazed intently at me. "Somewhat." He fidgeted in his chair. "Do you know exactly where you're going after this year?" he asked.  
  
"No," I said honestly. "I wish I did, but I'm afraid I do not."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"However, there is something that I've been meaning to ask you about, Miss Granger."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You see, Professor Vector has decided to retire and will no longer be teaching. We've been searching for a new Arithmancy professor for quite some time now, but I think we've overlooked a very worthy candidate," Dumbledore explained.  
  
My eyes grew wide in hope, but I decided not to hold my breath incase he was not asking me what I felt coming.  
  
"Would you be interested in the staff position, Miss Granger?"  
  
My mouth flew open and I quickly covered it, suppressing a small shriek. "Gladly, Professor!" I exclaimed and watched as his eyes twinkled with merriment. If I couldn't go on to a Wizarding university, then teaching was certainly the next greatest thing.  
  
"Wonderful!" he said clapping his hands. "Then I trust you needn't leave Hogwarts this summer? Unless you'd want to, that is."  
  
"Occasional trips to Hogsmeade would be nice, but would it be too much to go back home to get my things?" I asked.  
  
"Certainly not. If you'd like, I could get your things Flooed over here if that would be of any service," he kindly remarked.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I would like to go to my house and, well, wrap things up, if you will."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
I stood up and thanked him. "I sincerely appreciate this, Professor."  
  
"As do I, Miss Granger."  
  
I smiled at him before I heard another voice behind me.  
  
"The Gryffindor know-it-all is being employed at this establishment?" a deep voice sneered.  
  
I whirled around and found myself face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
"Now, now, Severus, after this coming summer she will be your colleague, after all," Dumbledore intervened.  
  
Snape's lips curled into a twisted smile. "Indeed."  
  
Eager to be rid of the surly professor, I dryly excused myself and quickly left the office.  
  
A certain redheaded young man met me on my way back to the common room.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," he said quietly.  
  
"Ron," I began, "where are you going?"  
  
He smirked. "Were you going to stop me because of that nice shiny little badge of yours?"  
  
I laughed good-naturedly and smiled, flinging my arms around his neck. "I wish we'd never have to leave this place," I said earnestly.  
  
He returned the hug graciously. "Me too, Hermione, me too."  
  
I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Lucky for me I'm not leaving so soon."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I've been offered a teaching position for the next school year."  
  
Ron grabbed my waist and spun me in a circle. "That's wonderful! What will you be teaching?"  
  
"Arithmancy," I told him once I'd had a chance to catch my breath.  
  
"Ah, but of course. I thought perhaps you'd opted for Trelawney's job instead."  
  
I grinned. "Absolutely not! I wouldn't think it half as much fun predicting a student's death each year rather than solving equations."  
  
He gaped in horror. "You wouldn't?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like Divination," I reminded him.  
  
"I never said I didn't like Divination," he said defensively. "I only bear grudges against the Professor."  
  
I laughed again and soon my face wore a solemn expression realizing this would be the last day I would have with the two people I cared for most in this world. "Ron?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you remember the first time we met?"  
  
He laughed. "I met a scrawny little girl with terribly bushy hair, bucked- teeth, and a skimpy little boy with black messy hair and funny glasses. The little girl said to me, 'Oh, did you know? You've got dirt on your nose - just there.' Just think, 'Mione, if I didn't ever have dirt on my nose, we wouldn't be here like this!"  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes and I flung my arms around his neck once again. "I don't want to leave you and Harry."  
  
"So then let's go and have some trio-type fun. Just the three of us -- for old time's sake," he whispered into my hair.  
  
I smiled into his shoulder and we walked hand-in-hand into the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady guarding the entrance was in tears. "This is the last year we'll be seeing you lot!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Ron grumbled beside me and hurriedly gave her the password.  
  
We stepped into the warm, cheery room and found Harry on the couch reading a book.  
  
"Harry, you're reading," I stated.  
  
He put the book down and looked up at us. "Why, Hermione!" he cried, aghast. "I didn't think you cared!"  
  
I giggled and gingerly seated myself beside him on the couch. "This is our last day here - together," I said sadly, leaning my head on Harry's shoulder. I beckoned Ron over, and was soon sandwiched between my two best friends.  
  
They sat there holding me. "I wish this could last forever," I whispered.  
  
"It can!" a bright voice exclaimed.  
  
With a beam of light suddenly streaming across the room, the speaker made himself visible.  
  
"Hullo, Colin," I said.  
  
The young boy beamed at me and held out his brand new camera. "I took a picture of you guys!"  
  
I smiled at his efforts. "Thank you."  
  
"I can't believe you three are leaving this year," Colin continued.  
  
Ron snorted. "Really, Colin, I'm not that stupid! I would've passed school eventually."  
  
Harry laughed. "Sooner or later."  
  
A frail figure descended down from the girls' staircase and stood in front of us. "What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? Why?" Ron asked completely baffled.  
  
His sister playfully punched him in the arm before responding with, "You do realize you three graduate in half an hour, right?"  
  
I gasped and quickly ran through a hidden portrait in the common room that led me to my own. "I'll see you lot in a bit!" I called before the door slammed shut.  
  
I ran up to my bedroom and found the set of lavender robes hanging in my closet. I quickly undressed myself and stepped into the robes and clasped them with shaking hands. "Hermione?" a voice called.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Ugh. Could you come here for a minute?"  
  
Sighing, I finished up my look with a natural makeup charm and a curling spell. I ran down to find a flabbergasted Head Boy ripping apart the common room.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said.  
  
"Well thank you. What happened?"  
  
He turned a pinkish tinge and grinned sheepishly. "I lost my wand."  
  
I shook my head. "Wizards," I muttered under my breath before pulling out my own wand. "Accio wand."  
  
A handcrafted wand soon flew into my hands, and I handed it to Draco.  
  
"Thank you," he said with a wave of his hand before disappearing back into his bedroom.  
  
I scurried out the door and ran into the Great Hall.  
  
"Eager to get somewhere, Miss Granger?" a voice asked sardonically.  
  
I gritted my teeth. "The Great Hall, sir."  
  
The Potions Master smirked. "Too excited to graduate, are we? Ten points from Gryffindor for running along the corridors."  
  
"What?" I cried incredulously. "With all due respect, sir, as Head Girl, I politely disregard your deduction with reason. Now, if you will excuse me, I am headed elsewhere," I huffed and continued on, leaving a stunned Professor behind.  
  
~*~  
  
As all good things do come, Graduation had crept upon me within a matter of minutes. I glanced around the Great Hall at Hogwarts' excited young graduates as well as their beaming parents. Mine, somewhat perplexed at the extreme vivacity of Wizard life, were struggling to grasp the fact that their daughter had grown into a young woman and that she had infact become a witch.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. And now, without further ado, I now call upon this year's Head Girl, Hermione Granger," Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed.  
  
I smiled weakly and stepped up to the High Table as applause rang throughout the Hall. I quickly muttered "Sonorus", took a deep breath, and raised my hand in motion of wanted silence.  
  
"Friends, family, loved ones - I welcome you on this day of commencement at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For centuries, this school has provided the finest education available in the Wizarding world. However, children who were not born as wizards also attended Hogwarts - myself included. As a child, I knew nothing of magic and its existence; to Muggles, it is but an illusion - something originating in the imagination, if you will. For fear of running behind my classmates, I studied for endless hours before arriving at school. And, despite being called a Mudblood every so often, I managed to pull through and become the best that I could be.  
"My best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, have been there for me through thick and thin. We have gone on many adventures, often breaking school rules and facing dangerous encounters. Of course, we each had something to put in during these times - our very own compatible characteristics, if you will. Harry's bravery was always necessary, as well as Ron's thirst for adventure. I, being the bookworm that I am (and the only girl), added both strategy and reason."  
A soft chuckle spread throughout the crowd.  
"While often teased for being a bookworm, I did not mind - the only thing I could possibly care about were my studies, for I was not like the rest - I was not a pureblood witch. I wanted to prove everyone wrong and show him or her that Muggleborns are indeed capable of accomplishing as much as I have.  
"Eventually, my peers began to respect me and realize that this is who I was - take it or leave it. Some professors took my abilities for granted and gave me easier tasks, while others challenged me to a great extent."  
At this point, someone yelled out, "Snape!"  
I laughed. "Yes, indeed - infamous Professor Snape - a staple in the Hogwarts experience. It was this professor who had often caught Harry, Ron, and I in action. And though we received endless amounts of detention, I knew this was a part of becoming disciplined. While other students may argue that Professor Snape was far too strict, I believe that he was the one who truly prepared us for what is to come later on in life - he made us realize that the real world is not all peaches and cream. Hogwarts was not only important for its education, but for acquiring life skills as well. And for that, Professor Snape, I thank you."  
His face wore an expression between awkwardness and gratitude.  
"In closing, I would like to say that these past seven years have been the greatest of my life. I know that my parents would d for me to be with them during those crucial years, but they acknowledged my destiny and allowed me to follow my heart. So students, as this graduating class of Hogwarts, let us rejoice in the completion of our first stage of schooling, but do not forget your roots and always be thankful for the service that this school has provided for you. Thank you."  
A wave of relief flooded through me as my speech drew to an end. For a few minutes, the Hall seemed rather stunned until Harry and Ron began applauding loudly. I smiled at them gratefully and soon the whole body began clapping and cheering. I was greatly surprised at the standing ovation from the entire audience, Slytherins included. The sight of everybody standing and cheering as I walked down the aisle towards the Gryffindor table was tremendous.  
The Headmaster smiled. "Yes, yes - an extraordinary job well done, Miss Granger. There is a student who comes to this school once every hundred some ought years who changes Hogwarts and brings about incredible revolutions in the Wizarding world. We are lucky to be witnesses as this century's absolutely amazing student, Miss Granger, graduates."  
More applause followed.  
"We are truly honored, Miss Granger. I know that the Wizarding world expects great things from you, and believe it or not, it has great things in store for you as well.  
"Now, I will call each pupil's name who will be graduating this term in alpha order.  
Abbot, Hannah."  
  
~*~  
  
"Your speech was fabulous!" Lavender Brown gushed as she gingerly popped a biscuit into her mouth.  
I grinned and helped myself to a pumpkin pasty. "Thanks, Lav."  
We all stood around the Great Hall as congratulations flooded to and fro.  
Professor McGonagall approached me with a wide smile. "Beautiful, Miss Granger - simply beautiful!"  
"Thank you," I said sincerely.  
"The Headmaster has informed me of your joining our staff next year - I couldn't be more pleased!"  
"Neither could I."  
"I do hope teaching is your niche - then again, I don't suppose you've ever had trouble finding one, hmm?"  
I chuckled. "Quidditch, Professor."  
She and I laughed in unison. "Oh don't be silly, Miss Granger. We all need not be athletically coordinated. After all," she pointed to the top of her head, "someone must create the brooms they ride on, fields they glide through, etc."  
"Too true."  
"Yes, well, I look forward to seeing you next term! I do suppose we'll be meeting again this summer for your training session with Professor Vector, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"I shall meet you then, Hermione. Once again, congratulations on giving such a marvelous speech and graduating at the top of your class. Well done!"  
"Thank you, Professor."  
I watched as she walked away and stopped Neville Longbottom's grandmother for a little chat.  
"Well, well, Miss Granger," a queer voice slurred behind me. I turned around and was met by the sight of Professor Snape.  
"Two points to Gryffindor for such a moving dialogue," he sneered.  
"Two? Professor, you need not be so gracious - one will suffice."  
At this, his lip curled.  
"After all, we did win the House Cup - besides, any such points rewarded as of now are considered invalid."  
"Indeed. Yes, well, I am forced to commend you on delivering what I perceive to be a compliment to my style of teaching. Not many see my goals for my students," he admitted.  
I grinned. "So sad indeed, Professor. Though I must tell you the day we brewed Veritaserum, Ron and Harry were positively giddy with excitement despite your harsh words."  
He smirked. "Potter and Weasley excited for my class -- how absolutely contradictory! Good luck to those hoodlums out, in what you say, the real world."  
"More so faith."  
"Whatever one wishes to believe, yes."  
"I suppose you are dreading the upcoming term, yes?"  
Professor Snape snorted. "Just the same as every other."  
"No additional reasons?"  
"None that I can think of."  
"So perhaps we'll get along as colleagues after all, hmm?"  
".Perhaps."  
I smiled at that.  
"Hermione, love!" I heard my mother call out. "Come here quickly!"  
I turned to who was now my former Potions professor and motioned towards her. "I've got to run. It was nice talking to you during your last day as my Professor."  
"Mmm. I suspect I will be seeing you a bit over the summer as well. Perhaps then we can discuss your interest in Potions?" he inquired.  
"I suppose so." Inwardly, I grinned. "Good bye, Professor."  
"Miss Granger."  
  
~*~  
  
Thus concludes the introductory material to my story, and, in a sense, life.  
  
A/N: I hope that was all right. Let me know. 


End file.
